Golden Chessmen
by Myrdal
Summary: Russia suddenly starts a completely unexpected war by invading the Baltics and China. No one knows why, but the only thing the nations can do now... Review? Just a little one?
1. Chapter 1

Explosions danced across the once-beautiful terrain, destroying everything.

He doesn't know what he's doing, thought the small Asian as he stood frozen upon the hill. No one does.

* * *

The nation suddenly doubled over in pain and cried out. His superior, about to leave the room, spun around to look surprisedly at him.

"Kas negerai?" he asked. What's wrong?

"Vil...nius..." the nation gasped. And with that he lost consciousness.

* * *

The smallest Baltic trembled as the report of invasion was handed to him. He looked up at his bespectacled brother and whispered, "Again?"

* * *

England had been working on his embroidery when the secretary burst into his room, scattering papers in all directions and informing him in a panic-stricken tone that, "He's gone mad, that Russia's gone mad!"

With that he had been dragged across London to meet with his boss, the dread slowly building up in his chest.

Now he stood beside his superior in front of a laptop computer in the latter's office which coldly replayed the Russian Federation's borderline insane invasion of the Baltics and China.

"The Baltics won't last long," murmured his boss, although they both knew it.

The question hung in the air. Why? Why was he doing this?

The Baltics... He thought almost coldly, are almost understandable with Russia's rather bloodthirsty nature, but... Why would he attack China? It was... Suicidal, unproductive.

"I think I'll call a World Conference," he declared, without taking his eyes off of the destruction displayed before him.

* * *

**Should I continue? I swear that if I do the later chapters will definitely be longer than this one !**

**Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_What? He wants a conference? Tell stupid Opium I can't _go_._

* * *

It was unnerving, Japan thought as he watched the other nations arrive from his seat in the corner, how serious everyone seemed. Even the usually carefree Spain seemed rather reserved today.

Well, considering the circumstances...

He turned his gaze to America, who, as usual, dominated the head of the table. The younger superpower's face was devoid of expression, his hands rested on the polished gold-brown surface of the conference table. To his right, England was frowning. Across from the latter, France appeared to be deep in thought.

No one wants another world war, but everyone thinks this will escalate into one, Japan almost said aloud.

Japan looked back to the entrance, and realized that just about everyone expected to come had arrived. Well now...

As the scattered whispers gradually gave way to heavy silence, England stood and began to speak.

"I assume you are all aware of what has happened, so I will skip over that part. To be straightforward, I ask whether or not any of us should get involved in this conflict. Personally, I am against doing so."

America immediately cut in, "Hey! So what you mean is that you want us all to just stand by while thousands of people are dying?"

More people will be killed if any of us get involved, Japan thought remorsefully. As if they were of the same mind, Switzerland immediately voiced the same thought.

America turned a fiery gaze on the neutral nation. "But what if we just leave it like this, and it turns into another world war?" He stood up abruptly, knock his chair over, and raised his voice to a shout, "Do any of you want another world war?!"

There were a few muttered replies which Japan could not decipher but which he could guess the contents of.

No one does.

He watched as Germany looked up from a document and noticed America's slightly pink face. Just as the latter opened his mouth to say more, Germany said, "Now, America, calm down. It's too early to tell. We should wait and see."

"Says the guy who started the two World Wars!" America shot back.

"Let's not bring that up again..." began Germany -

Suddenly the door to the chamber crashed open and a wild-haired staff member burst into the room.

* * *

The man slammed his fists onto the nearest surface, burning with frustration.

"What is it with that guy? Why is he so strong? He was never this hard to beat before. Is this some kind of otherworldly trick?" he muttered under his breath as he glared at the television screen displaying the latest conflict. Or loss on his part, it was humiliating.

One of the officers approached him, "Sir, the report just came in. The Russians have taken the north part of Xinjiang and Inner Mongolia."

He rested his elbows on the desk. "I know..."

_What will you do, old friend? Drill into my lands until I have nothing left to call my own?_

* * *

**And that's it. **

**Review and tell me what you think? Any comment is welcome.**


End file.
